


Undetected

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, based on my tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: How did Eurus get to know the truth of Sherlock's heart?





	Undetected

_Tick tock goes the clock._

_You can’t keep me under locks._

_Now that we have finally met_

_I will know all your secrets._

                Molly was excited to say the least, though she was still struggling with keeping her knowledge of Sherlock’s faked death whilst she watched her friends grieve. Pushing that out of her mind, she turned the corner to the quaint little café where she was to meet her friend that she had met online a couple days before she met Sherlock for the first time. She had told this friend all about him, even the moments she had spent with him on cases or at the Christmas party. Molly divulged all except for the fact she was the key in Sherlock’s faked death. Nobody knew he was alive except for a select few.

                They talked about anything and everything. Sherlock had been brought up and Molly had been asked how she was coping. That topic was the cue for her not-so-fake tears to come pouring out. Even though Molly knew that he out there somewhere, she wasn’t naïve to think there was a chance he’d make it out alive.

_Ding dong Sherlock’s back._

_Let’s see how the cards are stacked._

_Betrothed to another man,_

_Big brother’s in denial again._

                “Moriarty slipped up he made a mistake…”

                It wasn’t hard to tap into the video feed. After all she was an era defining genius. She listened to the words Sherlock told Molly. She watched the scene playing out before her. It was as if he was saying goodbye to her. That kiss was so close to the corner of her lips…Sherlock may have thought he was fooling everyone, but he was only fooling himself. Why did he let her go? Where was the selfish demeanor he once had? Perhaps it was due to those emotions she had yet to understand. How did it all work? What happened when certain emotions were drawn out of people? Especially Sherlock.

                She wasn’t completely clueless on the topic, having already known the textbook definition of each emotion. Now if she could just find a way to draw him out to her, she’d be able to test it well. After all, her brothers weren’t the only masters of disguise.

_Do you remember Redbeard?_

_It was a tragedy as Mycroft had feared._

_You are losing your best friend._

_The East Wind takes you all in the end._

                “He left the reception so early. I regret not going after him. After all, I did end my engagement later that night. It was bound to happen,” Molly spoke on the phone.

                “Do you think there is still a chance?” her friend asked.

                “I don’t know,” Molly replied. “That day we spent together felt like there was a chance, but maybe I’m reading too much into it. If I had known for sure that there was, my engagement to Tom would have ended that very same day. I think maybe there is something there, but he’s denying himself for obvious reasons.”

                “Don’t worry, Molls,” her friend assured her. “I’m sure he’ll get his head out of his arse. What Sherlock Holmes needs is a healthy dose of emotional context.”

_Lurking in shadows, sitting on a bus._

_The doctor sends texts whilst his child makes a fuss._

_So-called tragedies leave all of you affected._

_I weave in and out completely undetected._

_Complicated little emotions leave me vexed._

_The game is on: emotional context._

                Molly watched the video feed from Sherrinford that Mycroft insisted on showing her. She saw the look on Sherlock’s face when he said the words the second time.

_“I won! I saved Molly Hooper!”_

_“You didn’t win; you lost. Look what you did to her. Look what you did to yourself. All those complicated little emotions, I lost count. Emotional context, Sherlock, it destroys you every time.”_

That’s when it hit her. _Emotional context._

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to meet her?” Sherlock asked.

“Darling, I need to see her. It is of the utmost importance,” Molly told him. “We’re already here, I’m not turning back now.” He nodded and led her to Eurus’s cell. It had been a couple of months since the phone call and Eurus did interact with body language and through her violin. They watched as her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

“I brought a visitor, Eurus. You remember Molly,” Sherlock announced.

“Hello Eurus,” Molly spoke softly. “I know who you are now, but once upon a time, you were Meena. We were best friends. I know what you are, but that doesn’t change the fact that our friendship was that of a sisters’ bond.”

“Best…friend?” the first words uttered out of Eurus’s mouth in weeks. She had once told Sherlock that she never had a best friend, but she now saw how much she had miscalculated. Molly had always been her best friend.

Meena, E, Faith Smith, John’s therapist…Eurus Holmes. She had infiltrated all of their lives undetected. Every moment was observed as if they were lab rats; deductions, kind words, cruel words, smiles, secret moments, tenderness, and denial. All was known by one person alone…Molly’s best friend, Eurus Meena Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> based on my headcanon I posted on Tumblr last November:
> 
> 'We’ve all wondered how Eurus knew about Molly. Theories spanned from it being Moriarty or just from that night she spent with Sherlock as Faith Smith. If the character blogs are canon, then there is a character we have not yet seen…Molly’s friend, Meena. Now, I know this is far-fetched, but is it possible that Eurus could have been Meena? I don’t quite recall, but I don’t think Molly’s blog specified how long she knew Meena.'


End file.
